


Hot Shower

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kanaya’s known about Jade and her ‘promiscuity issues’ for some time, but never thought it would come around to her. Particularly not when she was in the shower, with Rose soon coming by for a chat. Commission for kinkynokyoukai.





	Hot Shower

Kanaya had just stepped into the shower and started to wash herself when the curtain flew open and a sneaky, excited, and very naked Jade threw herself happily at the troll, leaving Kanaya to gasp in surprise as she felt the kiss upon her. It was a quick, fervid, eager kiss that had Kanaya squirming even before the hands started to run down her body, one stopping at her breast while the other seized her bulge. Fingers wrapped around the thick green tentacle and began to stroke it feverishly, which had the whining troll shivering as she tried to pull back from the mouth, not sure what she was doing as she tried to draw away nervously.

"Just let it happen," Jade whispered, grabbing hold of Kanaya's body and dropping down to her knees, eagerly grabbing hold of the writhing green cock and bringing her tongue up to drag along it, making Kanaya twist. "Mm, you have a really big dick, even for a troll. I can't wait to find out how you taste." Water ran down Jade's body, making her long black hair cling to her shoulders as she grew very wet very fast, down on her knees now and eagerly right up in Kanaya's zone.

Kanaya knew about Jade's habits. Rose told her that in polite company, she was promiscuous, and if she weren't such good friends with her she'd be a 'filthy slut'. But then, Rose said it with the kind of smile that Kanaya always had to wonder about; it tended to follow the more sardonic and insincere of her girlfriend's remarks. Rose seemed to be fine with her friend, who tended to fuck friends every which way and even sometimes people she barely knew if she liked them enough on first meeting, but then, at a party a few weeks ago, Rose had pulled Jade away with a dour look on her face after Jade had been flirting with Rose's own mother. Kanaya figured she was giving her a stern talking to, and when both girls emerged a while later they had glowing expressions on their faces, so Kanaya had assumed the confrontation went well.

But if Rose had indeed confronted her about her promiscuity, then why was the tip of Kanaya's bulge in Jade's mouth?

Greedily sucking the cock down deeper, Jade seemed utterly out of control as she took Kanaya into her mouth, moaning as her hands ran along the tentacle, which was fattest at its base and then grew a little thinner on its way out. Troll bulges always presented a wonderful challenge for Jade as she tried to take them down, moaning as she stared up with hungry, burning delight at Kanaya, the dismayed girl left to stand in the shower as Jade sucked on her bulge. It was precisely where Jade wanted to be, and her moan goal was to slurp and slobber all over the wriggling troll cock until she had dragged Kanaya down into eager acceptance of it all, too.

Kanaya tried to think about how she could talk Jade off of her and what she could say to put an end to this. She was dating Rose, and while she appreciated the 'kind gesture' this wasn't appropriate in light of that fact, and she couldn't betray Rose's loyalty like that. Kanaya needed some respectable limits here, and tried to urge Jade back with a kind word, but before she could find those kind words, the bathroom door opened again, and a voice sent chills racing up the spine of poor Kanaya as things went from bad to worse.

"Kanaya, are you in there?" asked Rose. Kanaya's head snapped toward the curtain, unable to see any silhouette through the thick shower curtain, which thankfully meant that Rose couldn't see the other side's silhouette, of Kanaya standing there with a dog-eared girl burying her head between her legs and slurping down her bulge.

"Y-yes!" Kanaya called, panicking as she looked down at Jade, only to see her sucking her down deeper, eyes flickering with a wry kind of delight that really did no favours to Kanaya's comfort. "Is there anything you need, Rose? I will be out of the shower soon and can help you with whatever it is then."

"Just some company," she heard Rose reply. "If it isn't any bother to you, may I stay here and chat with you while you shower? It isn't like I haven't seen everything in there before."

Kanayas's eyes shot down to the very naked and perky Jade so quickly she felt almost embarrassed by it. She watched the hypnotic motion of the eager human slurping her bulge down deeper, head racing back and forth along her shaft as she showed off her tandem enthusiasm and lust. There was definitely something Rose hadn't seen before down here. Now Kanaya couldn't tell Jade to go away because otherwise she'd be walking out of the shower naked and completely tip off what was happening, but then, Kanaya couldn't tell Rose no, so could she? Immediately Kanaya knew she was in some real trouble here; Rose might think something was wrong if she tried to play avoidant and push her away, but at the same time if she was going to talk to Rose she'd have to keep her voice steady and pretend that a hot, wet meager mouth wasn't wrapped tight around her cock.

And it absolutely was, with Jade sucking her off harder and faster, head racing back along as her hands wrapped around her base. She sucked eagerly on it, the noise of her slurping sounds not quite rising up over the loud sound of the running shower water. Hands grabbed at the base, stroking to the frantic pace of her head rocking back and forth, and it was making Kanaya shiver, the troll feeling her knees grow weak as she reached a hand toward the shower wall to brace herself there and keep from losing her footing as the pleasure swelled up hotter inside of her. Kanaya could feel moans rising in her throat that she had to shove down, sounds that she felt nervous about letting out as she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of raw, unbridled pleasure that seized her and refused to let go.

There was nothing that Kanaya could do in this place to make Jade stop, but the pleasure still felt so guilty as it shuddered up through her, feeling wrong, like she didn't deserve it, like this shouldn't be happening. But it was happening, and her fingers tightened into Jade's hair as guilty sensations surged through her, the bubbling heat of excitement wearing her down whether she was ready for it or not. The sensation hit her hard, and Kanaya didn't know what to do about it.

"Kanaya?" asked Rose, who had been waiting for an answer and didn't receive one. "Did you hear me? I know this shower is kind of loud, but--"

"Yes, I am sorry, Rose," Kanaya said hurriedly, gritting her teeth as she snapped her eyes up from Jade and her lurid, smiling eyes. "I lost track of myself. If you wish to stay for a little while you may, but I would feel most comfortable if I could towel myself off in private. Would that be okay?"

"That sounds fine," Rose said. "If you are not up to talk much, that is fine; I can tell you about my day, maybe? It has been a long and strange one."

Kanaya could guarantee that Rose's day had not been as insane as hers, as she felt Rose's best friend's lips around her bulge, the wriggling tentacle happy to sink into the warmth and wetness of her aching throat. Helpless against Jade's eagerness and left to simmer in frustration at the pleasure she felt, the pressure was on, and Kanaya could barely contain all the moans of excitement that wanted to spill from her lips as Jade's eager, skilled mouth proved capable of sucking her alien genitalia off like she was pro.

"That would be nice. I do so love hearing you tell me about things, and the sound of your voice." Kanaya meant it, but the convenience of it meaning that she wouldn't have to talk very much couldn't be overstated; this was turning into a desperate situation for Kanaya, her throbbing bulge finding its way into Jade's throat as the part-dog girl sucked her down deeper, throating her easily and not even letting out a single gagging sound, taking her bulge without struggle down. It was relieving as it was horrifying to Kanaya, as she wondered how many of her troll friends Jade had slept through before her.

"How sweet. I am so lucky to have a girlfriend as loving and as faithful as you are," Rose cooed from the other side of the wall, leaving Kanaya's chest to tighten and her heart to sink in agony as the human girl began to tell her about the way she'd had and how Eridan and his use of 'wwhite science' was an affront to the eldritch forces of the universe, things that Kanaya was sure she would have loved to hear when they were both lying in bed and Rose's head was resting softly on Kanaya's chest, staring up with a smile at her luminescent lover as she regaled her with a better understanding of the magical forces that helped bring existence together.

But not when her cock was down Jade's throat. Kanaya's head spun in confusion as she tried to make any sense of it all, and in trying to do so, she found herself failing to do anything other than blow her load right down Jade's throat. She had to bite her tongue so hard she nearly busted it open inside of her mouth, losing herself to the sudden pleasure. Her fat green bulge throbbed and spasmed within the warm confines of Jade's throat and her wet mouth, with both held tightly to her shaft as Kanaya came and came hard. Cum pumped down directly into Jade's stomach, giving the girl a messy, gooey treat of genetic fluid. Jade knew that trolls came so much more than people did and she was able to let half of it go down her stomach directly before she jerked back hard, catching Kanaya by surprise as she took the other half of her load all over her face, leaving her wet features and her soaked hair coated in the runny green seed.

Kanaya couldn't contain all the noises though, and Rose could hear little peaks of moans and shudders. "Are you okay, Kanaya?" Rose asked in the middle of her own story. "I thought you made some noise."

"No, I'm just uh... I really enjoy being clean. It's a nice feeling. I know it sounds strange, but..." Her voice was a little ragged, but she hid her breathlessness very well given the circumstances and just how much pressure was bearing down so hotly upon her. It was impossible for Kanaya to shake the creeping sensations washing over her, but she knew she had to try her best.

"No, I understand. I respect your cleanliness." Rose shrugged it off like it was nothing, not even giving Kanaya a little bit of sarcastic shit for it, which Kanaya was deeply grateful of given the circumstances.

Once Jade had finished enjoying her messy facial and swallowing down the mouthful of cum she'd taken, she was ready for the real deal. She stood up, staring with smiling delight right into Kanaya's eyes as she pushed her up against the shower wall, hitting it with a dull thud before she climbed up onto Kanaya, effortlessly scaling the tall, wet green girl and wrangling her cock up as she wrapped her legs around her hips and impaled herself down onto her cock, silencing the ragged moans she wanted to make as the girthy troll dick filled her by shoving a messy kiss against Kanaya's lips, her mouth still tasting of genetic material in the process.

Kanaya's hands went to Jade's hips and her perky ass simply out of panic and to try and keep Jade from slipping, knowing that if she fell this was going to be a horrible situation. There was so much for Kanaya to be absolutely terrified of here though, particularly in how determined Jade was. Jade was content to be quiet and keep it a secret, but moved with a pushy cadence, knowing what she wanted and seemingly ready to take it, wordlessly climbing up onto her and starting to bounce on her cock. Left to hold onto the poor girl for dear life as she madly rocked atop her, panic set in hard for Kanaya. What was going on with Jade that this was all so easy to do? That she thought this was how to behave? None of this made a shred of sense to the confused troll.

Jade sloppily kissed all over Kanaya's face, peppering her with affection as she bounced on her cock needily, moving so silently for someone who was clearly surrendering in some very profane ways to lust. It was such a bizarre disconnect for Kanaya, keeping her confused and out of focus as she tried her best to get through the madness bearing down upon her. She was oddly in control for someone moving with such fervid delight and who was throwing herself at a girl in a relationship, hardly some unfettered, sloppy mess of a woman who couldn't control herself. She was so seamlessly keeping her involvement and presence secret here that Kanaya really had no idea what to make of her anymore, being tugged in so many directions by everything she was doing.

And at the forefront of it was pleasure. Raw, intense pleasure of a sort that Kanaya really had no idea what to do about. She felt awful about the fact that Rose was still so close to it all, nearby as a horrible reminder of her weakness and the ways in which Kanaya hadn't actually been able to put a stop to this, but at the same time Jade's greedy pussy felt so tight and hot around her cock, her needy bouncing producing plenty of intense, sweet friction that left Kanaya reeling. She couldn't fight back against this, couldn't do anything to stop it like she wanted to, and that only made her feel worse in turn, but at the same time she could not have felt better.

Rose continued to talk through it all, which was perhaps the only silver lining to it all, as Kanaya's mouth was occupied by Jade, a messy and eager kisser who could not let up on her affection for a second, feverishly making out with Kanaya, who wanted to say she was against this and reluctant, but who found herself nonetheless giving Jade precisely what she wanted by kissing her back, instinct and primal hunger getting the better of her. It was in Kanaya's kiss, in the way her bulge ached within the tight embrace of Jade's cunt, in the way her fingers dug into the cheeks of her ass and held so tightly onto them while helping to keep her upright and from sending them both toppling over.

Kanaya wondered what came over her, why she was letting this cute human girl ride her cock like a carnival ride without a second thought, why she was holding her and kissing her and letting this all happen. She had put up zero fight or refusal of Jade's advances, and that was a failing of hers, something she didn't quite grasp, but the madness of Jade and her whirlwind of desperate, hot sex had Kanaya feeling even worse about it, because the enjoyment swelled hotter than she could control, throbbing out of control and to too-intense swells of delight that she really couldn't handle. This was too much for her to bear, and she didn't know how long she could hold on or how she was going to find it in her to apologize for it.

"So Kanaya, what do you think? Is Eridan being unreasonable?"

Eyes went wide as Rose directly asked Kanaya a question, but she didn't even need to tug away from the kiss before the eager part-dog girl drew away from her lips and started to kiss all over her neck instead, freeing up her lips and being oddly considerate for someone who seemed to care so little about faithfulness or the fact that Kanaya and Rose weren't just conversational partners, but girlfriends. "I..." She cleared her throat, trying to fight off a moan that rose as the velvety inner walls clamped down a bit around her cock. "I-I think that Eridan comes off very poorly, and his attitude toward magic is certainly disrespectful." Her voice wavered a bit, and Kanaya could feel the pressure building within her ;she was getting close, getting nearer to the edge, and she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Thank you, Kanaya," Rose said. "I didn't feel I was being unreasonable. So you think I was justified in punching him, then?"

"In what?" Kanaya asked, shouting in surprise and nearly stumbling back. She hadn't heard anything about punching. Rose must have mentioned it when Kanaya was too busy trying to deal with the needy human clutching her to pay attention. And now she had worse to deal with, as Kanaya felt her cock aching hotly, about to lose control, and she knew she was about to cum. "I mean. Er, were you justified in punching Eridan? W-well, you--Yes! Yes!" She lost herself right there, her gleeful howls of excitement providing Kanaya with her answer as she felt herself come undone, convenience giving her the only means of justifiable denial she could get, even though the fact that she was yelling in orgasmic bliss to the idea of Eridan getting punched wasn't exactly a good thing to lean on.

But it didn't matter, as her cock spewed thick ropes of sticky hot seed directly into the needy twat of the bouncing human, who bit down on Kanaya's neck to keep from moaning too loudly as she was set off by the torrent of genetic material pumping into her pussy. Getting creampied by a troll was a messy, sticky affair, and she was already full up before Kanaya was done cumming, the rest spilling from her as she bounced up off of Kanaya, the wriggling cock swaying around like a loose hose as it painted her thighs, belly, and ass in even more cum.

Then, very nonchalantly, Jade dropped to her feet, grabbed the curtain, and stumbled out of the shower. "Hey Rose," she said with a smile as she walked out, face and her lower body drenched in green troll jizz. She grabbed a towel off the rack and began to dry off as she walked out of the bathroom, the tossed-open curtain revealing a terrified Kanaya, cock dripping with little trickles of green as she stood there with a look of absolute shame on her face.

There was nothing Kanaya could do now but stand there, braced for Rose's horrible, biting reaction, for tears and anger and screams. She didn't try to defend herself or explain what happened, knew that there was no excuse for her actions, and was ready to see Rose start to break down and crack up at the sight of her girlfriend's twisted betrayal.

But all Rose did was smile and say, "She's good, isn't she?"


End file.
